The invention relates generally to rearview mirrors for motor vehicles and more particularly, to an electrically actuated outside rearview mirror which is universally adjustable with separate motions about mutually orthogonal axes.
Electrically actuated outside rearview mirrors for motor vehicles are known in the prior art. These mirrors are remotely operable from the interior of the vehicle by appropriate actuating switches or the like. In many cases these mechanisms only provide for the pivotable movement of the mirror or mirrors about the vertical axis. Such electrically actuated rearview mirrors are found frequently in use in trucks, buses, tractor-trailers and the like.
Electrically actuated outside rearview mirrors and similarly related devices which are adapted to be pivoted about a pair of non-colinear or orthogonal axes such as the horizontal and vertical axes are of course much more complex and costly. This added cost and complexity is a factor that has led to the popularity of mechanical cable actuated remote controlled rearview mirrors in the automotive field. The electrical actuation of outside rearview mirrors is more difficult because of the requirement of pivoting the mirrors about mutual orthogonal axes. This dictates the use of two separate electrical drive mechanisms which are operable independently of each other. Even though relatively small electrical motors are available, there are obvious difficulties in packaging the motor and associated drive train within the mirror housing in a manner that withstands extreme temperatures, vibration, shock loading, moisture, salt and other road chemicals.
A further problem associated with prior art electrically actuated rearview mirrors, is a lack of adjustability in the event of a power failure. Power failures are not uncommon in these mirrors because of the aforementioned design parameters as well as other problems associated with these mirrors and their power supplies. The lack of adjustability can cause a dangerous set of circumstances wherein the mirror has little or no utility to the operator because of its lack of adjustability to accommodate operators with varying heights and seating positions.